


Megstiel #2

by Jeanmarco



Series: Megstiel Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanmarco/pseuds/Jeanmarco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Teen!Megstiel sassing each other during class."<br/>-childofravenclaw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Megstiel #2

Meg glanced at the seat to the left and front of her, which was empty. The tardy bell was about to ring and Cas still wasn’t in the class. She slumped her shoulders in slight disappointment, figuring he was probably sick or ditching school or something. He was only person in this class she liked to talk to and the period would be rather boring without him. Oh well, she thought, It’s just one hour. Just as the bell rang, though, Castiel hurried in, backpack slung over his shoulder and algebra II book in his arm.

He gave her a sideways smirk before throwing his stuff under his seat and sitting down, hands in his pockets. “Fashionably late, today?” Meg said just as Mrs. Smith closed the door behind her. He gave her a wink over the shoulder. The class slowly stopped talking as Mrs. Smith gave them instructions to pull out homework, which, of course, neither Cas or Meg did. Meg leaned back in her chair and watched Cas until he turned around to talk to her.

"So where were you yesterday? I noticed you weren’t at the football game." Cas murmured quietly. Meg rolled her eyes, knowing what was going to come out of his mouth next. "With your boyfriend no doubt?"

"Oh, Cas, you’re just jealous." She reached over to punch him softly in the arm. He raised an eyebrow, looking skeptical, "No, I’m just wondering why you would date such a douche bag! I mean, really? Sam Winchester? You can do better than that, Meg!" She glared at Cas, about to open her mouth to respond with a biting comeback, but Mrs. Smith interrupted sternly.

"Novak, Masters! It’s enough that you didn’t even do your homework, but distracting the class because of it is even worse. Pay attention."

Meg rolled her eyes and muttered, “Yeah, Novak. Shut up.” She knew Cas wouldn’t be able to let that one slide without getting his two cents in. “Only if-“

"Both of you have detention after school!" Mrs. Smith raised her voice, her face getting red.

Meg and Cas both shrugged and Cas added, “I look forward to it.”


End file.
